


attack on haunted house

by boadicee



Series: histoires courtes [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boadicee/pseuds/boadicee





	attack on haunted house

Note de l’auteur : un petit OS UA sur le thème d’halloween.

Attack on hanted house

 

À Shinganshina, les vacances de la Toussaint étaient arrivées pour le plus grand bonheur des étudiants. Eren profitait que ses parents n’étaient jamais là, pour inviter tous ses amis afin de préparer l’évènement incontournable des vacances : Halloween. Cette année, toute la bande voulait faire quelque chose d’exceptionnelle et qui resterait dans leur mémoire très longtemps. Tout le monde avait débarqué chez Eren aux environ de 15h, ne venant bien sûr pas les mains vides. Certains s’étaient occupés d’apporter des boissons et d’autres de la nourriture en quantité suffisante pour satisfaire l’appétit sans faim de Sasha.

\- Moi, je dis qu’Eren n’a même pas besoin de se déguiser. Il fait peur naturellement, s’exclama Jean.  
\- Sauf que moi, je n’ai pas une tête de chevaux et je ne me mets pas à hennir dès que Marco est dans le coin.  
\- Attends là, tu cherches à te battre ? J’suis ton homme. J’vais te démolir le portrait un peu plus pour avoir osé insulter Marco.  
\- C’est qui, qui a commencé au passage tête de cheval ? Ne la ramène pas si tu ne sais qu’insulter les gens.  
\- Calmez-vous les garçons où je vous en mets une pour vous calmer, intervint Mikasa.

L’effet fut immédiat et les deux garçons s’assaièrent à nouveau, non pas s’en se lancer des regards meurtriers.

\- Bon avant tout, on doit trouver l’idée originale pour cette année, lança Armin.  
\- Je sais, on pourrait visiter un cimetière, proposa Connie.  
\- Trop commun. Je suis sûr que les trois-quarts des ados vont aller là-bas. Non, il nous faut quelque chose de plus insolite.  
\- Je sais, je sais, s’écria Sasha  
\- Ben alors dit voir.  
\- Deux secondes Connie. Vous vous rappelez de la maison au bout du bois. Celle qui a de grandes clôtures. On pourrait se rendre dedans et notre but, sera d’y passer la nuit.  
\- Elle est habitée.  
\- Mais non Armin. J’y passe tout le temps devant et je t’assure qu’elle n’est pas habitée.  
\- Cela a l’air génial. Moi, je suis partant.  
\- Si Eren y va, alors j’y vais aussi.  
\- Ben pourquoi pas alors. Si tout le monde a le nécessaire pour camper, on pourra s’y rendre à la nuit tombée samedi.

Armin savait très bien qu’une fois qu’Eren était partant pour une chose, il ne reculait jamais et les autres suivaient aussitôt. Pourtant, son instinct lui disait que la maison était loin d’être vide. Il avait entendu son grand-père en parler avec la boulangère, mais que le nouveau maître de maison était un homme discret et froid.

Ils passèrent l’après-midi à mettre au point leur future nuit d’halloween.  
Le samedi tant attendu arriva rapidement. Comme il fut convenu, tout le monde se retrouva chez Eren pour partir à pied là-bas. Ils patientèrent que la nuit tombe pour enfin se mettre en marche. Pour une fois, le brouillard s’était installé très tôt et ils durent traverser la forêt en ne voyant presque rien devant eux. Le groupe était parfaitement silencieux à l’écoute du moindre bruit. Bruit, qui était amplifié par le brouillard et l’obscurité. Plus d’une fois Sasha supplia le groupe pour retourner à la maison. Connie dut la tirer par le bras pour qu’elle suive le groupe. Ils mirent le double de temps initialement prévu pour arriver aux grilles de la maison.

\- Bon, on est tous toujours partant ? Demanda Eren  
\- Tu peux toujours t’en aller si t’as peur Jeager.  
\- T’as gueule face de cheval.  
\- Ah non, ça ne va pas recommencer, se plaignit Armin  
\- Aller, tout le monde à l’intérieur.

Connie et Jean poussèrent la lourde porte en ferraille et l’équipe prit le chemin de la maison. Le long de l’allée, les statues qui avaient l’air magnifique en journée, prenaient des airs de monstre sous leurs lianes vertes.

Une chauve-souris passa juste au-dessus de leur tête et ils partirent ventre à terre jusqu’à la porte de maison. Ils se laissèrent tomber devant la porte, essoufflés comme s’ils avaient couru un 100m. Après quelques minutes, ils entendirent un claquement métallique.

\- C’était quoi ça ? Demanda Connie.  
\- Je… Je… je ne sais pas. On aurait dit la porte en fer qu’on a passé, répondit Jean.  
\- Ce n’est pas possible, elle est trop lourde pour que le vent puisse la fermer.

Un autre bruit sinistre retentit et tout le monde se rua à l’intérieur de la maison.

\- Je vous avais dit que c’était une mauvaise idée, pleurait Sasha.  
\- Tais-toi, c’est juste notre imagination.  
\- T’es sûr Armin.  
\- Oui dans 98 % des cas, c’est pendant ce genre de soirée que notre esprit développe une certaine paranoïa et développe chacun de nos sens, nous rendant plus sensibles.  
\- Bon on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Jean  
\- On se sépare et on fait tout le tour de la maison. On se retrouve dans un quart d’heure au même endroit.

Tout le monde hocha la tête à la proposition d’Eren et chacun partit à l’exploration de la maison. Cette maison qui n’était censée pas être habitée semblait dire le contraire. Au grand étonnement de chacun, il n’y avait pas le moindre signe de poussière. Eren se dirigea à l’étage. Il ouvrit une première porte lentement, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il y faisait sombre. Seule une bougie éclairée faiblement sur un bureau. Ne voyant personne à l’intérieur, il entra et se permit d’inspecter les lieux. Il commençait à avoir de plus en plus de doute au fait que cette maison était inhabitée. Où alors c’est que d’autres jeunes avaient eut la même idée qu’eux. Contre l’un des murs, il y avait un grand lit avec une couette si épaisse que cela ressemblait à une invitation à la fainéantise. Il regarda tout autour de lui et ne voyant personne et n’entendant pas le moindre bruit, il se rapprocha du lit, tâtonna de la main pour évaluer le confort avant de se laisser se coucher dessus. Il enfonça sa tête dans cette douceur. Il sentit la fatigue arriver sur lui et ses yeux se fermèrent.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps il s’était assoupi, mais il se leva d’un bond en entendant ses amis hurler à mort et courir à travers la maison. L’angoisse le prit à la gorge quand il les aperçut dehors en train de quitter le manoir, sans lui. Il voulut les rejoindre, mais une voix grave et des pas se faisaient entendre de l’autre côté de la porte. Il chercha frénétiquement un endroit où se planquer quand il opta pour se coucher sous le lit.

\- Putain de sale morveux de merde. Le prochain que je prends chez moi à traîner comme s'il n’y avait personne, je lui fais bouffer les couilles nature. Mais regardez moi ce bordel. Je vais devoir refaire tout le ménage. Comme si je n’avais que ça à faire. Ils n’ont plus aucun respect pour la propriété d’autrui.

La porte s’ouvra rapidement.

\- Tss, bande de chien, même ma chambre a été saccagée. Je vais pouvoir changer la literie, y a une merde qui s’est vautrée dedans, je suis sûr que c’est bourré de puces maintenant.

L’homme inspecta sa chambre avant de se diriger vers une armoire. Eren essayait de garder au calme sa respiration. Il pouvait sentir la sueur perler le long de son visage. Il suivait le moindre mouvement des pieds de l’homme. Il vit l’homme faire le tour du lit. Il n’eut pas le de se tourner pour voir où il se dirigeait qu’il sentit deux mains lui saisir les pieds et le tirer de dessous le lit.

\- Non, non,non. S’il vous plaît lâcher moi ! Ne me tuer pas. Je ne recommencerais plus.  
\- La ferme, le mioche et arrête toi de te débattre ou je te dépèce immédiatement.

L’instinct d’Eren lui commanda d’obéir au commandement. Il se raidit de peur. L’homme le leva avant de le plaquer contre le matelas. Eren vit pour la première fois son visage. Il avait la peau très pâle encadrée par des cheveux couleur corbeau. Ses yeux, couleur argent, ressemblait plus à deux lances de glace. Eren n’osait bouger le moindre cil.

\- Pense à respirer avant de claquer entre mes mains. Je n’ai pas forcément envie d’avoir un cadavre dans mon lit. Si tu dois crever se sera dans la cave.  
\- Non-pitié pas la cave. J’vous le promets, je ne reviendrais pas ici.  
\- La ferme. Je suis déjà très en colère, car toi et ta bande de ploucs avez ravagé ma maison que j’avais récuré pendant plus de deux jours pour être enfin habitable. Pas de chance, ils sont partis la queue entre les jambes et ont préféré d’abandonner à ton triste sort.  
\- Qu… qu’est-ce que v..vous allez faire de moi ?  
\- Oh j’ai bien ma petite idée. Je vais te faire ramper à mes pieds comme un chien.  
\- Non, répondit Eren d’une toute petite voix.

***

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures qu’Eren, sous l’œil acéré de son tortionnaire, nettoyé le hall d’entrée. Son bourreau avait été jusqu’à le faire nettoyer à quatre pattes pour être sûr qu’aucun recoin ne soit oublié. Dès qu’il osait s’arrêter, le corbeau arrivait derrière et enfoncer son pied dans son cul. Plus d’une fois, il dut se retenir de gémir, car son pied tirait sur son boxer provoquant un frottement contre son sexe.

Eren désespérait de revoir ses amis. Ils n’avaient même pas envoyé la police. Ils l’avaient abandonné comme une sale chaussette dont on a la flegme d’amener dans la panière à linge. Il avait envie de pleurer devant ce peu de solidarité quand lui avait toujours été prêt à aider le moindre de ses amis.

***

Il était presque 4 heure du matin, quand enfin, il avait fini de tout nettoyer et de changer les draps. Il ne pensait qu’à une chose, non deux choses : dormir ou mourir, mais être enfin tranquille. Il ne s’était même pas rendu compte que son geôlier était parti et ne le suivait plus. Mais il n’avait plus la force de fuir. Il resta à terre, ses yeux se fermant. Mais une chose qu’il avait oublié durant ces longues heures était qu’il n’avait rien avalé depuis le midi. Quelle heure était-il d’ailleurs ? Il se redressa péniblement, gémissant sous les articulations raides.

La porte s’ouvrit sur son bourreau qui entra un couteau entre les mains. Eren aussitôt fut pris de panique et rampa pour se coller le dos à l’armoire.

\- Non, pitié, pas ça. J’ai fait tout ce que vous m’avez demandé.  
\- Mais t’es vraiment con toi. Descends à la cuisine, j’ai fait un casse-croûte avant d’aller dormir.  
\- Pourquoi avez-vous un couteau en main alors, si ce n’est pas pour me tuer ?  
\- Je coupais la viande quand j’ai décidé de venir te chercher. Maintenant grouille toi avant que je ne change d’avis.

Avec une force qu’il ne pensait pas avoir, Eren se releva et suivit l’homme jusqu’à la cuisine. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent quand il vu tout ce que ce dernier avait préparé. Il prit place en face de l’homme et après quelques instant d'hésitation accepta l’assiette qui lui tendait. Il goûta une première bouchée. Ce fut pour lui une tempête de délice pour ses papilles. Pour la première fois depuis qu’il était dans la maison, il sourit.

\- C’est vraiment très bon, monsieur.  
\- Tss, arrête avec tes monsieur. C’est Levi. Et mange en silence, Eren.

Ce dernier leva la tête en entendant son prénom. Levi leva une main dans laquelle sa carte étudiante reposait. Cet homme était vraiment dangereux, se dit-il. Ils mangèrent donc en silence. Levi débarrassa ensuite, ne voulant rien laisser traîner. Il entraîna Eren à la douche et l’obligea à se laver. Il profita que le jeune était sous l’eau pour lui prendre ses affaires et les mettre au lavage. Quand Eren voulut s’habiller, il ne trouva qu’une serviette à la place de ses vêtements. Il n’osa pas sortir de la salle de bains. Son geôlier voulait peut-être qu’il soit propre avant de le tuer et qu’il était parti se débarrasser de ses affaires.

\- Si t’as fini ramène toi et viens te coucher. J’aimerais enfin pouvoir dormir.

Eren sortit lentement de la pièce.

\- Je n’ai pas retrouvé mes affaires.  
\- Normal, elles sont en train d’être lavées. Maintenant couche toi tout de suite.  
\- Où ça ?  
\- Ici, gosse stupide.  
\- Mais j’ai rien sur moi.  
\- Eh alors ? T’as peur que je te saute dessus ? Non ça attendra que je sois en forme et reposé.

Eren déglutit et s’avança prudemment du lit. Il s’installa sur le côté qui lui avait été attribué. Il se glissa rapidement sous la couette et resta bien raide sur le bord du lit.

\- N’essaye même pas de t’enfuir. L’alarme a été mise en route cette fois.

La douceur du lit attira rapidement Eren vers le sommeil. Juste avant que ses pensées ne dérivent pour les songes, il appela à l’aide ses amis.


End file.
